In the field of networking, the area of network security consists of the provisions and policies adopted by a network administrator to prevent and monitor unauthorized access, misuse, modification, or denial of the computer network and network-accessible resources. Network security involves the authorization of access to data and services in a network. Network security covers a variety of computer networks, both public and private, that are used in everyday jobs conducting transactions and communications among businesses, government agencies and individuals. Networks can be private, such as a corporate network, or public, such as the Internet. In some cases, users may need to access private networks through public networks, such as a connecting to a VPN over the Internet. In many situations, increases in network security involve restricting either the software or capabilities of systems in a network to a trusted base, which can hinder the ability for users to perform their desired tasks. Furthermore, many networks do not have provisions for mitigating ex-filtration (egress) of network information and/or an attribution mechanism to associate activities with the users who are performing them.